One of a Kind
by HarmonicSilence
Summary: AU: Never in my whole life have I seen a girl like her. In fact, I don't even think she's a girl at all! She looks like one but she hardly acts like a real girl. Maybe if she would be more feminine, she could have a chance on me. But there's absolutely NO WAY to transform her into a beauty internally and externally, well that's what I think. CHAPTER 3 IS AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Unbelievable

**Hey! I finally had time to publish a story! It's Sunday in the Philippines and we have no classes tomorrow and on Tuesday! So happy! I was inspired by my senior to write this story. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and punctuation's. I do hope that you'll pardon me for my mistakes. Anyway on to the story!**

**Note: I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER AND THIS WAS JUST PROOFREAD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's plot.**

**Summary: AU: Never in my whole life have I seen a girl like her. In fact, I don't even think she's a girl at all! She looks like one but she hardly acts like a real girl. Maybe if she would be more feminine, she could have a chance on me. But there's absolutely NO WAY to transform her into a beauty internally and externally, well that's what I think.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Unbelievable

* * *

Drip,_ drip..._

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Who knew that the weather forecast can be so wrong?

As the black raven haired boy mentally cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, the rain starts to get heavier by the second. He should've known that the weather forecast would be wrong since it REGULARLY happens. He even wonders why the TV station didn't fire the reporter yet. Maybe it's because of some debt or because he's rich or maybe it's because of the contract... well we can think of a thousand reasons. Running like it was the end of his life he was very glad to see his "friend" Loke walking to school with an umbrella.

"Loke!" the brunette yelled as his "friend" turned around to look at him.

Loke Leo, a sophomore who_ Loves _to pick up girls, no matter what the relationship status of the girl is.

"Hey Gray- woah! now that's what I call soaked" Loke said with a surprised look. "Here, get inside my umbrella" He walked towards his friend and let him in his umbrella or which Gray would now call "life saver" as he puts on a what he calls "prosperity face" as he feels that he is now safe from the rains which tried to drown him.

Gray Fullbuster, also a sophomore who attends the same school as Loke, Fairy Tail High. It was the first day of classes and boy did Gray make a good appearance.

"Thanks pal." He replied like he was just saved from a massacre.

"Hey, why didn't you bring an umbrella? You know that the weather forecasts are usually wrong these days. And look how wet you are. Won't you get a cold in that?" He asked.

"I was feeling good yesterday so I decided to trust that one hell of a reporter for once. Turns out that he is ALWAYS wrong and that I learned my lesson COMPLETELY. Oh and don't worry, I have extra clothes in my bag and I've always been immune to the cold" Gray replied normally, not even showing a slight hint of him freezing.

"I always do wonder how you have that "superpower" of not being able to feel cold. Must be some luck. But, Gray my man, it's good to trust others but it's not always good karma that replies to you. Sometimes the world is cruel."

"Loke, that's really deep, I think you're becoming gay." He chuckled a lot which mad Loke irritated.

"What are you talking about?! My heart beats only for gorgeous women! Not for filthy guys! Eww!"

"Then you must be one of them." Gray laughed this time. Hoping he would realize what he really _is._

_"_Nonsense. I'm the most handsome man of all men in this fascinating world!" He replied with his eyes full of pride and his tone full of boastfulness. Something which made Gray feel very disgusted.

"Whatever you say..." Gray faked up a laugh so no fights will occur but inside he's simply disgusted.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_A text message, _Gray thought as he scrolls to his phone to see what the message is all about. He read it for a while then quickly hid it at his pocket. Not wanting Loke to see it.

"A text message huh? Lemme see!" Loke didn't hesitate any longer and took his "friend's" phone from his pocket and read the text message without the owner's permission. _Oh snap, _Gray thought to himself. Loke's not going to like this.

_Gray! Come here quick! There's a new girl at our class! She's so beautiful! Hey don't tell Loke okay, he might just flirt with her like he does to almost every girl in school. He's such a womanizer! When will he ever change? Oh yeah! If you're wondering how I know your class it's because I saw your name on my class as well. We're in class 2-1 with Juvia, Natsu, Lisanna and Gajeel. Hurry up!-_ Levy

Loke tightly gripped on the phone, "How dare you Levy! I'm not a womanizer! It's just that there are too many fish in the sea!" Gray sweat dropped. He knew this was going to happen. Loke was now full of anger.

But before Loke could burst out like a psycho the rain stopped and the sky became clear revealing the refreshing sun. The two boys saw this and smiled like idiots. All that happened was blown away like paper and they completely forgotten about it. All they cared right now was going to school early and meeting the newbie.

* * *

They arrived at school 10 minutes early. Loke decided to go to his class and just "talk" to the girl at recess. He was at class 2-5. Gray was actually glad that he didn't have Loke as a classmate for a year but he was also in misery as he remembered that Juvia and Natsu were his classmates. He didn't like Natsu at all. In fact he was his rival. What Gray liked, Natsu disliked. What Natsu liked, Gray disliked. They were like fire and ice but when they're in need of assistance, they'll both form a temporary truce, though that rarely happens.

And Juvia, well.. Juvia was just creepy, at the very least for Gray. She would stalk him, make him lunch, get angry at women who talk to him, it was just too creepy for him to handle. Although what he didn't know is that she likes him, rather, loves him. He's just so dense that he can't even realize what she feels. That's one thing that he and Natsu both have in common.

Gray went to the men's room and changed his uniform. At least he has extras. He finished changing and went to his locker to put some things to make his bag lighter.

Gray was about to go to the lobby before going to class but suddenly...

"Gray! We need your help!" Gray turned around to see Levy with a worried face.

"What's wrong Levy? Some trouble at our class?"

"You can say it like that. It's a one sided beating. Could you please stop the commotion?" She replied very quickly.

"Sure. You can count on me. By the way, who in the world would try to commit trouble on the first day of classes? Must be some hardcore dude." He said wondering how dangerous this guy is.

"Well... actually.. it's-" Levy tried to explain but she was cut off by Gray. "No time to waste, tell me the details later"He said. O_h boy, Gray is going to be astonished, _Levy thought as both of them run to their classroom.

"Alright stop what you're doing right now!" Gray yelled as they reached the classroom and he was shocked to see what is in front of his eyes.

"Huh? What do you want, you punk?" a girl with chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair which reached down to here shoulders asked with a beaten boy in her hands. Everyone was looking at her fearfully. They were all shaking and some were praying that this is just a nightmare.

"Ummm... did you do this?" Gray asked in a squeaky voice. He didn't believe what he saw, he just couldn't. He was calm at when these things happen but now he was nervous as in he's going to piss his pants nervous. He wondered what made her so angry. He looked at her and realized that he never saw her before. He wondered if she was the new student.

"Yeah! So? Feeling some sympathy for him? Aww isn't that sweet..." She replied in a sweet tone then in one swift movement she threw the body of the poor boy. "Sweet my ass! That's what he gets for flirting with me." and she quickly kicks his abdomen mercilessly without even showing a little hint of guilt. She walked towards Gray and choked up his collar. "What are you going to do about it you scum?" She tightened the grip of the collar which almost choked Gray to death. She was going to do something horrible when,

"Mr. Clive is coming! Go back to your seats!" Lisanna shouted.

And in a blink of an eye they were all seated even the female delinquent. Gildarts Clive was no ordinary teacher, he was the toughest one out of the teachers in FT High. He was known for beating up bullies with just one hand.

"Alright! Seems we have a new student and Keichi, what happened to you?" Mr. Clive asked.

Keichi looked at the blonde girl who was secretly throwing death glares at him sending a message _"If you tell him what happened,then get ready to face hell!" _Keichi froze and replied nervously "It's n-nothing s-sir! I just happened to come across and accident that's a-all. T-thanks for your c-concern!"

"Well okay then. Back to what I was saying, we have a new student in this class!" Mr. Clive replied cheerfully. "Ms. Heartfilia, please introduce yourself"

She walked to the front and faced everyone. What shocked everyone was what she did next,

"Hello everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! You can call me Lucy. Please take care of me!" She said with a sweet smile and in a sweet tone, like she was a different person.

Everyone was shocked at the way she spoke and the way she acted. Can't blame anyone though. How can _she _who just tried to destroy Keichi's body become sweet and innocent like in a short span of time?

"What's the matter with you guys? Flies will go into your mouths if you keep them open! Hahaha!" Mr. Clive laughed and assigned the girl's seat. "You can sit next to Gray over there" He told her and she agreed. She went to her seat, still having an innocent appearance.

Gray just stared in awe. This was just so... impossible. He must be dreaming!

When the girl went to her seat, she immediately told Gray "Hi there! I'm Lucy! You're Gray right? Let's be friends!" She happily shook his hand rapidly while everyone except for the teacher jaw dropped at the scene that they saw.

_Unbelievable. _Gray thought

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Sorry if it sucks though. This is my first fanfic and I don't really know how to write well.I promise to write better next time! Please don't hesitate to point out my flaws. I hope I did okay though :D Maybe I should get a beta reader...**

**Anyway! Please review! **


	2. Reality

**Hi! Finally updated and I was shocked with all of your reviews especially one of my heroes in Fanfic Hachibukai! I didn't know it would be nice. Thank you everyone for your support! You're reviews really motivated me! I hope I did good here as well. I'm so sorry for the long wait though, it's almost out periodicals and I have so much to study! I won't be able to update next week but I'll be able to update next next Friday! I hope you all understand! I tried to make this chapter long but I wouldn't want to put much in it.**

**Sorry again for the wrong grammar and punctuation. I don't have a beta reader and English is my second language. This was just proofread. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's plot**

* * *

Chapter 2- Reality

* * *

_Tick tock…_

As the clock strikes 12:00 NN, the students of FT High rush towards the canteen especially class 2-1. They wanted to get away from the new student due to the "disaster" that happened a few hours ago. Natsu and Gray both went together downstairs while Juvia and Lisanna followed after. The teacher already left and so have the students except for Levy and Lucy.

Lucy hurrily fixed her things like there was no tomorrow, stumbling a bit in the process. Levy watched her as she clumsily fixes shoves her things in her bag. Levy looked again and thought to herself, she was like this when she first showed up. Cheerful and happy. _Maybe she has a problem with boys? Ah I don't know_. Levy slowly put her books in her bag and cleaned her desk. She gasped when she saw Lucy tripped with her books in her hand, now scattered. Levy swiftly caught the three books before it touched the floor. She put them in the desk at her right and helped Lucy up. "Are you okay? You're not hurt right"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for your help!" the blonde bowed right away as Levy held out her hand.

Levy was shocked at her. She thought that she would only pretend sweetly when she's in front of a teacher but here and now she was acting kind to her. Levy was confused now. What personality was she putting up? Is it her tough side or her sweet side? Ughh! This is so confusing! Levy thought.

Levy got a hold of herself as Lucy asked her a question "Huh? Why are you in awe? Are you shocked by my real personality?" Lucy asked with an innocent expression, in fact, it was absolutely cute!

"Well, um.. I thought you're tough side was your real one. Not your sweet side." Levy honestly said while handing Lucy her books.

"Hahaha! Guess many would be confused ne? This is my real side to girls, teachers, and people who I think I could trust." Lucy replied to her comment. "I'm sorry I scared you awhile ago. I just have a problem with boys that's all" Levy nodded as if saying I understand. Levy was going to ask something when Lucy beat her to it, "I know what you're going to ask. But I can't tell you yet why I hold a grudge or hatred against males." Levy widens her eyes at what she said. Is she a mind reader?

"No I'm not a supernatural being, I'm all human. These are all common sense questions you would normally ask in this situation. Oh by the way! We haven't formally met yet right? I'm Lucy Heartfilia but feel free to call me Lucy!" Lucy helds out her hand for Levy to shake. Levy just sighs at what happened then shrugs it off like nothing. "I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you!" Levy shakes her hand and immediately asks "Do you want to be friends? I can see that you're a nice person." Lucy just smiles at this and wastes no time in hugging her. "Of course! I finally found a friend!" Levy and Lucy just continue to laugh as they head towards the canteen.

* * *

**(Gray's P.O.V.)**

I let out a sigh. This has been the WEIRDEST, CRAZIEST, AND ABNORMAL first day of school ever. That girl has got to be crazy! Who would just go "UgH! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" then go "Hi! I'm a cheerful and happy girl who loves to spread kindness around people!"?! Sometimes I wonder why I still continue to study here even though I know most of the people here are wackos. But she is the wackiest of all the wackos! "Ughh!"

"Hey popsicle. What's with all the grunting? Come on be cheerful for once!" I looked at the pink haired guy beside me. Natsu, as expected, no matter what the problem is he just stays as cheerful as possible. "Since when did you care about my mood and why aren't you fighting me like what you ALWAYS do?" I sighed yet again and massaged my temples. Things aren't going out as I planned it.

"I just don't feel like it. And what's wrong with asking your mood. It's all plain curiosity."

Wow. Is it me or is he getting friendlier by the second? Pfft, whatever. I've had enough problems already and I don't want another one to add up.

"Well sorry. I was grunting about the new girl. How she pulled up my collar and humiliated me in class then acting all sweet and innocent afterwards. She makes me sick." I said with a disgusted look. I know I shouldn't get so worked up about a petty situation but somehow I can't shake this feeling inside of me. And Natsu should agree to this because no matter how dense he is, he still has a little brain inside of him. He should be able to agree with me like everyone else.

"You do have a point." I smiled at his reply. Finally! He activated his brain cells for once! "She is kinda creepy and weird but after a while, I thought she was pretty cool!" I sweat dropped. "Seriously? Cool?"

"Yeah Cool! Like she's a Hollywood actress or something!" Never mind. I spoke all too soon. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up or we'll be out of yakisoba bun's today. I heard they made a new flavour."

"Really? Well can't wait to try that!" He patted my left shoulder then he suddenly RAN ahead of me! "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" I panicked and ran towards him, trying to evenly match him. "Last one to the canteen is a rotten egg!" Darn it! "Natsu! You cheater!" I ran as fast as I can to the canteen. Smiling a bit as I continued to run. I sighed in relief. At least he's back to normal.

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

After almost five minutes of running, Gray and Natsu finally made it to the cafeteria. If it wasn't for Aquarius-sensei catching them, they could've gotten to their destination faster. Gray and Natsu now worry about their precious yakisoba bun and it's new flavour. And boy were they lucky! They saw only three buns left of the new "sweet and spicy" flavour.

"Looks like there's still some left. Hurry up Natsu!" Gray ran to the register while Natsu soon followed. Gray had already paid for his and he headed to the table where his friends are while Natsu was still getting a fresh one. There was only one left apparently as someone already got it while they were running. Natsu reached for the bun but stopped when he saw another hand reaching for it as well.

"Ah, gomen! Do you want it?" A familiar voice spoke out. Natsu looked upward and he was surprised to see the new student with a smile on her face. Natsu took the bun and handed it towards the girl. "I do but if you want it, you can have it." Natsu spoke in his usual tone which shocked her the most. She stared at it for awhile before she replied. "It's okay. You can have it. I already have lunch and I just wanted to taste this new flavour. In fact, I never tasted a yakisoba bun at all!"

Natsu smiled at this. "Ah really? Then you need this more! I don't know how this tastes yet though since it's a new flavour but since it's the canteen who made it, I'm sure it's awesome!" He once again handed the bun to the girl and put it on her hands. She laughed at this while looking at the pink haired boy. "I can see that you want this a lot. Let's just split it in half then."

"Eh? Is that okay with you?" The blonde nodded while the pinkette jumped in happiness. "Thanks so much! You're so kind after all! You're my classmate and new here right? Welcome to FT High! I'm Natsu Dragneel! But just call me Natsu. What was you're name again? Ummm.. Luigi!"

She sweat dropped at this. "It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Feel free to call me Lucy. Nice to meet you!" She shook his hand in return then asked a question, "Hey, why aren't you scared of me or avoiding me? Most of the people in our class are avoiding me though." Lucy waited for an answer while Natsu just bursted out laughing. "Hahaha! It's because I think your cool doing that to Keichi! And I can see you're nice so there's no reason to be scared."

Lucy blushed at his answer. "Ah, thanks. Hehehe. Wait who'll pay for the bun?"

And there was silence.

Natsu was about to speak but was cut off when he heard a voice at his left. "No need for the pay. It's on the house this time. I'm glad this single bun made you two friends."

"Thanks Celia!" Natsu and Lucy both waved goodbye while Celia just stood there and admired the two. "Ah young love." She said while cleaning up the counter.

Lucy stopped walking and broke the bun into two and gave a half to Natsu. "She's kind and pretty." The blonde said while Natsu got his share. "Yup! Everyone's kind here at Fairy Tail." Natsu replied while gaping at the girl. Lucy noticed this and asked "What is it?"

"I'm waiting for your reaction. I want to see your first bite of the yakisoba bun."

"Oh really? Then Ittadakimasu!" Lucy bit the bun while Natsu waited for the moment.

"OMG! It's so delicious! I love it! Eat yours now!"

Natsu didn't waste any time and quickly ate the bun like a pig. "So good! They've out done themselves!"

Natsu and Lucy then stared at each other for awhile then laughed again. "Well, better go now. See you in class!" Natsu waved goodbye while Lucy went back to her table.

Lucy thought to herself while going to her table._ Gosh, he hasn't changed at all. He's as cheerful as always like back then. Still the same Natsu I used to know. Wonder why doesn't he remember me? Well whatever, what a baka._

She smiled as she finished her heavenly bun. She saw her group and waved at them. "Gosh Lucy what took you so long?" Lisanna asked while Lucy just blushed. "Long story." She smiled at the window in front of her while the girls just stared at her. "I sense good old LOVE!" a red headed girl said while Lucy just shrugged it off.

Natsu went back to his table and sat down next to Loke. "Dude, what took you so long?" the orange head guy asked while Natsu just kept quiet. "Nothing really. Hey where did princess ice drop go?"

"He just went to throw the wrapper of the bun." a blue haired boy with a weird tattoo on his face said.

* * *

Gray threw the wrapper angrily. He felt frustrated yet again.

Unknown to both Natsu and Lucy, Gray had seen them all along, feeling uneasy and angry,

"Gosh Gray! Don't get so involved with her!" He muttered softly while messing up his hair.

* * *

**How was that? In the next chapter is where Lucy and Loke meet! How did Lucy knew Natsu? Why doesn't Natsu seem to remember? Does Gray have a connection with it? Find out at the sooner chapters.**

**Anyway to the replies!**

**Salamander: **Haha! No she isn't. Stick around and find out how she started this hatred towards them. Stick to the next chapter and find out what will happen to Loke...hehehe...

**Hachibukai: **OMG! You don't know how much it means to me that you reviewed my story! I LOVE your stories! AS IN LOVE! I feel very honored for you to comment on my story! Of course I'll continue! I love writing! Thank's so much for reviewing!I hope one day I can write as great as you! I hope you will continue to read it! :D

**Kara Heartfilia: **I'm proud to be Pinoy! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!

**MartiaLae: **Thanks so much! Sorry for making you wait for so long! Hope you enjoy my story as it further develops.

**TheaChan: ** Hahaha! Thank's a lot! Lucy really has a huge problem with boys, except for Natsu. Thank's for complementing my story! I'll try to make the plot as interesting as possible.

**AngelXReaper:** Thank's so much! I owe a lot to you! I love your stories and I just can't stop reading them! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**hikaaxrii: ** Thanks so much! Hope you stay tuned to it!

* * *

**Again thank you everyone for your support! To all that followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Seriously! You made me jump all around my room at 9:00 AM in the morning! **

**Once again! Please review! :D**

_Paalam (Goodbye in our language)- HarmonicSilence _**  
**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys! Umm… for all of you guys I just have one thing to say, I'M COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A WHILE. I'm really sorry it's just with all the school and stuff…**

**Please do not think I will stop this story, although I will put it in a pause for a while. I also have a tiny bit of writer's block so please bear with me!**

**I'm really sorry for all you guys waiting out there. I will be posting other stories as well if I have time but for this story well… maybe a few more weeks?**

**Again I once again apologize for this "semi- closure" of this story. But I will still continue it! I promise!**

**Thank you for everyone who supported me all the way! I appreciate your simple reviews! It's you guys who still inspire me to continue writing!**

**Until next time! :D**

* * *

_See you! - HarmonicSilence_**  
**


End file.
